freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
12th Nova Clash
The 12th Nova Clash was an unintentional outcome of what was intended to be a joint exercise between Platoon 13 and the Limiter-Pandora forces of West Genetics. Background Similar to the 9th Nova Clash, the 12th Nova Clash started out simply as a joint training exercise. It also serves as a simulation of the 11th Nova Clash and to test the combat efficiency of the Faylan Generators for the Valkyries. Eight full-size Type-S Nova dummies were the target of Platoon 13 and the platoons of West Genetics. Unlike the 9th Nova Clash, the Clash did not begin with a real Nova appearing. It began when the Nova dummies started resonating and a black smoke formed which affected the Pandora's and made them hallucinate their worst fears which were capable of inflicting true physical injuries. Newly Introduced Characters Sisters of Lab 13 *Cassandra *Teslad *Windy May Summary Broken Generators The clash begins as a joint training exercise to test the efficiency of Platoon 13. There are four squads led by Roxanne Elipton, Ticy Phenyl, Arnett McMillan and Miyabi Kannazuki, respectively. The four squads are dispersed to several areas to combat several dummy Nova, which they discover can fire the Nova Particle Cannon. Platoon 13 are the first team shown to have defeated their dummy Nova. However, the Nova continues functioning, emitting a strange sensation, reminiscent to Chiffon Fairchild's last moments, at the end of the 11th Nova Clash. Then, a mysterious glowing infinity symbol appears in the sky. As this symbol appears, Nobuhiro Seiga thinks about a recent conversation with his granddaughter, discussing about a particular frequency which cannot be detected by normal means and causes a phenomenon to the Pandora when the stigma are exposed to the aforementioned frequency. As the Faylan Generators are meant to maximize the efficiency of the stigmatic material, this frequency is highly detectable and can affect the Pandora on a larger scale. From this Atsuko simply surmises that the voice of the Nova from another dimension was purposefully sent to Earth. She also believes Gengo Aoi knew all about this and never shared this information. Therefore when things go haywire, Aoi will take all of the blame. Atsuko recalls the same conversation she had with her grandfather, but when things already have gone wrong, Atsuko is nerved to see Gengo completely unmoved. When approached, Gengo states the Faylan Generators are broken and they need to be fixed. He then asks Atsuko if she has figured out "their" intentions. When Atsuko does not respond, Gengo already knows she is faking and explains that the Pandora will each be affected by the frequency from the broken generators. Black Smoke As the rest of the Pandora try to receive word from headquarters to explain the situation, Rana feels a sudden sensation and is approached by a silhouetted outline. The outline forms into a black-haired woman to signals Rana to her, and Rana call her "onee-chan." As Gengo predicted, the other Pandora are being affected, bringing Ticy to her knees. According to headquarters, the vitals of several Pandora are dropping, and Gengo Aoi is only curious as to how Pandora will overcome this entire ordeal. The situation quickly plummets into chaos. The Pandora's vitals are dropping one by one, and Pandora themselves lose their minds, and Seiga Heavy Industries are not responding quickly enough. Sister Margaret orders for the Faylan Generators and Nova Dummies to be shut down immediately, but the command is being rejected, causing many to panic. Gengo, however, is as calm as can be, knowing such a frequency will ignore any external signal, but he denies to Atsuko about knowing everything that is happening. Meanwhile, Rana is attacked by her "sister." but others just see her knocked back, not knowing why. Franka Porsche analyses the black smoke and discovers the black smoke is made of real matter and is actually able to attack. Satellizer then feels a strange sensation of her back, knowing that her stigma are reacting to something. She clenches her face in pain and looks up to see Kazuha Aoi, who attacks her, declaring that Satella is trying to steal her little brother. Satella does not stay down and immediately initiates a 4x Accel-Tempest, but her Volt Weapon is shattered by Kazuya as well as one of her arms being cut off, which has many onlookers absolutely stunned. Elsewhere, Ticy partially deduces the situation, able to understand that the black smoke that was released began affecting the Pandora participating in the exercise. Every Pandora present during the exercise began experiencing hallucinations based on their traumas. Shockingly, Ticy's trauma is her best friend Chiffon. After seeing her team-mate cut down, Ouka attacks with Blood Strike but to no avail. Kazuya determines that Satella, however, is still alive. Uncharacteristically stoic, Roxanne is watching the transpiring events with indifference, but only in order to logically deduce the situation. She comes to the same conclusion as Ticy, but realizes that to be rid of the illusion is to lower one's stigma synchrony rate, starting with her Volt Weapon. Before Roxanne can relay the information to Charles, the French Pandora comes to the same conclusion and also reduces her synchrony rate. When Roxanne begins to turn her attention to Rana and Satellizer, Charles believes contacting headquarters is their top priority, but they are approached by a hallucinating Arnett, who is clearly ready to attack. Cassie Lockheart, like her fellow world-classed Pandora, has understood the situation regarding the stigma and relays the information to headquarters, leading others to realize the Nova dummies are partially the cause of the abnormal phenomenon. With her orders, Cassie proceeds to rip out the stigma from several Pandora, as it is another method of freeing the Pandora from their frenzy. When headquarters begins to evacuate, Gengo and Atsuko stay behind to monitor the situation. Atsuko swallowed her pride and admitted the futility of Seiga Heavy Industries' efforts to have surpassed their arch-enemy, Gengo Aoi. She finishes by asking what was truly occurring on the battlefield. The wily Aoi asked her if she'd ever sensed the will of a being beyond her understanding. He added that only Pandora's could've sensed it, the will that had manifested itself. He declared that the Pandora's were attempting to evolve into an existence that transcended humanity, but as long as they were "dolls created by human hands," it would've been impossible, and thus they would've inevitably been consumed by the Novas' will. As Atsuko struggled to have digested what she'd just learned, his last bombshell left her positively thunderstruck. "Thus it is time," he concluded, "to put the Pandora Project to an end." Gengo then signals the Valkyries, and Ouka confirms that they are unaffected by the current anomalies, not heaving real stigma. As the Faylan Generators will continue to recharge the Injection Stigma and the Pandora out of commission, Gengo gives the order to use the Plasma Weapons. Ouka receives the order to have the Valkyries destroy the dummy Nova, and she is upset to have been part of Gengo's plan. She activates her weapon and attacks the first dummy at high speed from multiple directions. Christine follows by pummelling the fake, and Tiziana and Franka finish by firing a Nova Particle Cannon. The dummy, however, is not down and begins transmitting an N1 signal, as do the other dummy Nova. Therefore, they are summoning real Nova. In addition, many Pandora begin to Novalize and corrosion rates increase to which Gengo calls all of this a "generational change." Ouka and her fellow Valkyries shift from Volt Textures to Plasma Textures while too questioning Gengo's goals. As with the other Pandora, Satellizer Novalizes and pushes away a panicking Kazuya in her desperation to never lose. Satella is soon taunted by an enraged Kazuha, prompting Satella to regenerate her arm and attack. Meanwhile, a Novalized Arnett attacks Roxanne and Charles who hold back to retain their sanity. Arnett cuts off one of Charles' arms and proceeds to attack Roxanne. Charles has had enough; she risks insanity and dons her Volt Weapon and follows with a Typhoon Tempest to combat Arnett against Roxanne's orders. The two battles wage; Satella vs. Kazuha and Arnett vs. Charles. Satella is beaten every which way, having her limbs cut off by each of Kazuha's attacks despite landing clean hit. Satella continues to regenerate her limbs, and resolves to never lose. She then uses a new attack, Nova Strike, to pierce Kazuha only to reveal she actually attacked Kazuya. The Limiter kisses his Pandora, pulling her from her hallucinated state, before falling to the ground. Charles' match is a stalemate, causing Roxanne to step in. Roxanne is unnerved by a Novalized Arnett, actually displaying disappointment at the West Genetics Pandora despite her power boost. Roxanne proceeds to don her Anti-Nova and combat Arnett. Despite Charles' concerns, Roxanne easily disables Arnett with only 20% of her power while also revealing she is equipped with a Plasma Weapon, possibly the Fairchild Buster. Meanwhile, Satellizer has come to her senses and panics about killing Kazuya. She cries, paralleling the experience to her losing her mother. She then wishes that she was stronger, as she says this, the mysterious infinity symbol appears in the sky. Then a voice speaks to Satella, telling her to transcend, and to do so she must desire it. Then she'll be able to save her Limiter. Satellizer immediately acts attempting to channel her energy into Kazuya. Though she despairs, she generates a powerful burst of emotion, symbolizing her desire, which generates six large glowing wings, which proves that Satellizer as transcended. Then Kazuya begins to breathe again and called out to Satella. With Kazuya alive, Satella begins to cry until she approached by the illusion of Kazuha, who is no longer fuelled by anger. The deceased Pandora leaves Satella with parting words before she dissipates into the sky. The Valkyries are still faring against the Nova with some of headquarters questioning why Gengo gave the Valkyries the mighty Plasma Weapons over the Pandora. Then, Ouka begins to feel strained from using her Plasma Weapon for so long after she pierces an unknown-Type Nova with Tachyon Strike. However, the Nova releases several levitating rock with their base surrounded by a hot glowing helix. The arrival of these shards corresponds to multiple Nova signals appearing all across the training ground. Nova Army These rocks each become saurian-like Nova, and these new Nova appear in swarms. The arrival of these creatures causes Gengo to leave the room and head to Maria's body. Elsewhere, Satella and Kazuya walk across the battlefield trying to find their comrades when they see a light and six glowing wings. From the light appears a tattered Rana, and it is heavily implied that she has defeated her "sister" and transcended as a Pandora. The three re-unite, but they realize more battles are coming. At the headquarters the monitors indicate that both Pandora and Limiter alike are dying quickly, being killed by these new Nova, limbs ripped off with claws very similar to the initial form of Chiffon's Volt Weapon. Behind a rock in the chaos, crouched Ticy with tears rolling down her eyes, her cold façade proving to be just that. She also tormented by the illusion of Chiffon. The unknown-Type Nova releases more of the levitating rocks, which generated more Nova footsoldiers. Above the large Nova is a smaller, floating being with female features, flowing hair, and one large eye, who is believed to be some sort of commander. The Chevalier, Pandora-Limiter teams arrive, one batting away the Nova once it ties to eat one of the emotionally deadened Limiters. At the arrival of the new creatures, Christine pushes her Plasma Weapon to its limit as she tries to hold off against one with strength alone. Ouka pummels the Nova's neck, but the beast bites Christine's shoulder. Tiziana attacks the Nova with her SSS, but the monster's defences are too strong, as it further digs its jaws into Christine's body, causing the English Valkyrie to lose her grip, providing an opportunity for the Nova to grab Christine's arms preparing to rip them off. However, the stoic, silent Lucy appears bare handedly decapitating the Nova, much to her comrade's shock. A part of Christine's shoulder is still bitten off and she falls to the ground, unconscious from the pain. The girls and the others from headquarters then spot the Nova Commander and immediately recognize it's potential as a fearsome enemy. From a distance, Ticy, Roxanne, and Charles notice the unknown-Types now generating saurian-type Nova from its body as its Nova Core glows; the Nova Army grows exponentially. The situation looking increasingly grim, Sister Margaret goes to the chamber of Maria Lancelot and confronts Gengo. The Chevalier valiantly face the saurian Nova, but they are quickly overwhelmed, as their number increases and they reveal their Freezing capabilities. Sister Margaret is incensed that Gengo is doing nothing, but he affirms that something is being done, hence why the Chevalier's strongest Pandora is not on the scene. Su-Na Lee is shown arriving at the lake where Gengo first met Maria. Su-Na enters Gengo's old summer home. She enters the basement to reveal five pods, two of which have already been opened. Back at headquarters, the scientists receive word of Roxanne single-handedly batting away the saurian creatures despite begin outnumbered. However, Roxanne is almost defeated though her Plasma Weapon saves her. Charles is now carrying Arnett, and at her leader's orders Charles flees while Roxanne deals with the monsters. Noting Roxanne's strength, the Nova Commander comes down and touches Roxanne's cheek and allows her to transcend as the infinity symbol appears in the sky. Off-screen, Roxanne proceeds to fight the Nova Commander.As Charles flees, the French Pandora is intercepted by the saurian Nova. An unconscious Arnett begins to think about her father and Roxanne. She slowly comes too and notices a strange creature approaching her, but it is beaten back. She awakens to reveal that she is being defended by a one armed Charles Bonaparte. The Nova breaks Charles legs, and proceeds to attack Arnett, but Charles sacrifices herself, getting locked in the jaws of the beast. Two other Nova approach the hoisted Charles as if to feed, and an enraged Arnett dons her Volt Weapon. Charles preparing for death, however, stops Arnett asking for her to apologize to Attia in her stead, as her remaining arm is eaten. Before the rest of Charles is eaten, Arnett attacks, adamant that Charles apologize to Attia herself. However, Arnett too is overwhelmed, and she thinks about her allies of Team Elizabeth and her father. Before her limbs are removed, Arnett is saved by an unknown assailant, who bashes the head of the Nova. The assailant is revealed to be Rana, accompanied by Satellizer and Kazuya. Charles screams for them to flee, but she is unaware that the two girls have transcended. Rana proceeds to destroy three of the creatures alone, her punches able to rip holes in their bodies with wind force alone. When a fourth Nova comes to rip off Rana's arms after having lost interest in Charles, Satellizer effortlessly decapitates the Nova. Then after combination of Rana and Kazuya Omnidirectional Freezing, Satellizer obliterates the rest of the Nova with her Nov Strike. Arnett and Charles are amazed at their powers, but Charles tells them Roxanne is in danger. Ticy gets away from the rock and large Nova and sprints away, still crying uncontrollably in fear fighting, death, and the illusion of Chiffon tormenting her. Ticy comes across a fallen comrade, barely alive and stops to piggyback her across the battlefield and into safety. She is stopped by one of the Nova, and an emotionally paralysed Ticy cannot must the strength to fight. But she is saved girl firing four lasers at the beast. The attacker is revealed to be Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter. Elizabeth urges West Genetics' Rank 1 to get up and fight. Ticy notices that Elizabeth's presence sparks hope in many, seen by the girl who she was just carrying. Ticy watches Elizabeth daring against the saurian Nova alone, and she compares their relationship with regards to Chiffon. Ticy was always protected by the former president, standing behind her dutifully, while Elizabeth fought for herself and hoped to surpass her. Wanting to win and prove herself, Ticy ceases feeling solving for herself and moves to defend Elizabeth with her Zanbato. The two girls quickly work together to defeat the Nova with the ribbon in Ticy's hair falling out. Ticy attacks after using the Illusion Turn, but her Volt Weapon is shattered and she is struck back. Elizabeth then fights alone once more and she is forced on the the defence. However, Ticy crawls to her feet, and after receiving her last from the illusion of Chiffon, the Monster of West Genetics allows Ticy to transcend with six wings of light as proof. Ticy has obtained a great new power and uses it to obliterate the saurian-nova with Elizabeth watching in admiration and amazement. Kazuya, Satellizer, Arnett, Rana, and Charles are rushing to Roxanne's location. Once they arrive, they witness a sight they'd once think impossible. Roxanne as been completely defeated, and she is in the clutches of the saurian Nova who rips off her clothes to "play." The Nova Commander puts down Roxanne, who is revealed to have Novalized, now as a soldier of the Nova Commander. Satella goes to attack the Nova Commander, but her attack does nothing. Arnett and Rana fare against a controlled, Novalized, transcended Roxanne, whom Arnett cannot touch but Rana is more than a match. Roxanne, though, lives up her name as the "Immortal," regenerating a limb Rana slices off. Roxanne continues to attack, but Rana gets more serious, blasting off Roxanne's other arm and proves to be the superior Pandora. However, Charles is devastated. Throughout the match between Rana and Roxanne, Charles as been crying for Rana to stop, but Rana perform a middle kick on Roxanne's side. Unfortunately, the Tibetan Pandora seems prepared to kill Roxanne if necessary. Charles then thinks about Amelia Evans and the Novalized Gina Papleton on the Alaska Base and comes to a realization. She realizes that her pleas to stop Rana parallels Amelia's pleas to stop Charles before she killed Gina; in both situations, the two crying girls are powerless to stop the fighting Pandora; Rana and Charles act has the assailants, and Roxanne and Gina are the Novalized attackers, unable to control themselves. Charles realizes her arrogant behaviour regarding the rules were wrong and begins to finally understand why Elizabeth, Satellizer, and Amelia were so determined to fight for their allies and justice even if they were to become traitors. Now Roxanne is about to die, and like Amelia to Gina, Charles cries out to Roxanne telling her friend to come to her senses. Roxanne comes to her senses, and unlike Charles on the Alaska Base, Rana stops her attacks. Roxanne thanks the "Halfing" for her kind words, and relays that this Nova is undeniably powerful. Weak thoughts and hesitance will prove their downfall. Roxanne wishes Kazuya and the four girls luck before she unveils the true capabilities of her Anti-Nova shield, which are able to detach themselves into sixteen total attack pods. Rana dodges the pods, thinking they are going to attach her, but Roxanne reveals she is using them on herself. Roxanne has annihilated the top half of her body, death being the price to break the Nova Commander's hold over her. The rest of her body remains standing on the battlefield, and the girls are horrified. Furious and teary-eyed, Rana and Satellizer attack the Nova Commander, being the reason Roxanne had to die. At the same time, Charles falls on her back in anguish. Rana and Satellizer attack. Inches from their target, the girls' attacks miss, and the Nova appears behind them. The transcended Pandora deduce that the Nova has used the Illusion Turn. Satellizer attacks again, but her abdomen is blasted by a wave of the Nova's hand. Rana goes to attack, but the Nova, with its arms crossed and seemingly doing nothing, strikes Rana with a force of energy. Rana is then pummelled by this unknown energy from all direction, and the attacks are very similar to Rana's own Void Fang. Rana falls to the ground face-first and Charles attacks with a kick. The Nova, however, catches Charles and puts her finger in the petite Pandora's mouth, preparing to turn her into a Nova slave as it did to Roxanne. Arnett attacks with her Scythe Machina to no avail, but Rana is able to free Charles from below. Rana shouts for Arnett to get away, but the red-haired woman is not leaving. Satellizer then rises and tells Kazuya she thinks she has a plan to fight the Nova. Arnett and Rana keep fighting but each and every attack is repelled through an invisible barrier or the Nova's mighty defences. Satella gets on her feet and generates a gust of wind, seemingly ready to perform an Accel attack. Satellizer maintains his energy and focuses on the Nov commander alone, even making everything else black. Letting Arnett and Rana buy her time, Satellizer continues to charge her energy and focus, causing her to illuminate a bright light. Satellizer finishes charging and she accelerates at a blinding unparalleled speed, which allows her decapitate the Nova Commander. Satella, however, cannot control this power and she crashes to the ground, unable to get back on her feet. They think they've won, but the Nova Commander, unlike any of the other Nova, generates a new head, mostly likely her tough head and face with the features of a beautiful woman with long hair. At headquarters, Sister Margaret returns, and she refers everyone to the main screen, having the scientists focus their satellites to a certain area of the battlefield. They all then witness several explosions across the battlefield, each of which destroys a large amount of the saurian-footsoldiers. A True Pandora and a True Miracle The cause of these explosions are revealed to be two girls the with the Nova crystal on their trachea. These two girls are known to be two of the five from Lab 13, Cassandra and Teslad. Cassandra wields a large version of Nova Blood and proceeds to annihilate several of the saurian Nova with a Particle Cannon from her Volt Weapon, while her sister uses her Falchion-like Volt Weapon to shred another Nova. She quickly charges energy in her base of her weapon and swings them, generating shockwaves, which expand the father they travel; this way, the woman bisects several of the Nova. Back on the battlefield with respect to the Nova Commander, the Nova looks at the five combatants with a small grin, while the five look on wary. The Nova Commander pays particular attention to Arnett And Rana, as the only two able to fight at the moment. Noticing Arnett has not transcended, the Nova Commander cuts her down. Angered at the death of Arnett, Rana lashes out against the Commander with no effect and having her arms removed with ease. As Kazuya and Satella realized that they were certainly powerless compared to this unstoppable foe, they embrace one another for what might be the last time they could do so and bid each other farewell. But from out of thin air, Windy May, another Prototype Pandora of Lab 13, stood before the insidious being. Meanwhile, after hearing Lucy's warning, the Valkyrie team was forced into retreat as the lone wolf, who too is a Prototype from Lab 13, deals with Saurian personally and effortlessly; revealing her Nova eyes and a Nova crystal on her chest too. Once Kazuya calmed himself, he recollects that the girl that stands before him resembles the one in the photo, which couldn't be a coincidence. After a brief "how do you do" the War-hammer bound maiden worked her magic on those that were injured against the enemy commander. She gave Charles and Rana back their arms, healed Arnett's mortal wound, and even revived a fallen Roxanne back from the dead! Astonished as well as relieved of what just happened, the Young Tempest Prodigy hugged her formerly dead comrade, though the zombie couldn't be any less comfortable as is. After witnessing what could have been a miracle, the destined couple quickly concluded that the happy youngster was in a league of her own. Taking no chances the Nova Commander takes advantage of the lack of momentum and tried to kills Windy, but ultimately to no avail. After laughing the attack off, Windy countered with a mighty swing of her hammer, which severed an arm and a large part of its torso, head included. The body dropped dead and remained motionless. Kazuya and the other Pandora on sight observe the woman in awe. Windy is as monstrous as Chiffon, and Kazuya attempts to confirm if she in an ally. Windy happily states they are family, as her sisters, Cassandra, Lucy, and Teslad arrive. Cassandra reaches out and grabs Kazuya for a hug, though the boy is initially terrified. Satellizer and Rana are less than happy, but before any true bickering can ensue, Gengo and Su-Na arrive on the scene. Causatum The death toll appears numerous, but could also be reversed given Windy's healing powers. Story Arc The 12th Nova Clash Arc is an ongoing arc beginning from Freezing Manga chapter 117. It follows directly from the end of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc, and begins with the West Genetics-Platoon 13 joint training exercise. Trivia *Rana Linchen, whose family history has remained a mystery, is revealed to have had a sister. Apparently, they were not in good terms. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs Category:Nova Clash